FRACTURE
by Lady Carol
Summary: O titulo diz tudo.........
1. Default Chapter

"FRACTURE"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
Review Please para ver se eu continuo.  
  
********  
  
Parte 1  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH"  
  
Roxton e Malone que estavam no laboratório correram na direção dos gritos, Finn e Verônica que estavam perto da cerca elétrica correram para o elevador. Os gritos vinham da sala.  
  
"Marguerite o que aconteceu? Você está ferida?" Roxton correu pra Marguerite que estava em cima do sofá.  
  
"Mata John, mata..." Ela ficava apontando pro sofá atrás dele.  
  
"Matar o que mulher, não tem nada ali, você perdeu a razão?" Roxton estava olhando pro sofá.  
  
Nisso uma barata saiu andando tranqüilamente de baixo do sofá, Finn e Verônica tinham acabado de chegar na sala.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Verônica perguntou quando chegou perto da mesa.  
  
"Nada, a Marguerite está fazendo escândalo por causa de uma baratinha..." Malone respondeu.  
  
"BARATA..." Finn e Verônica gritaram e pularam em cima das cadeiras.  
  
"Ah, mas o que é isso? Minha Marguerite, eu pensei que você fosse mais corajosa. E vocês duas também." Roxton apontou para Finn e Verônica que estavam quase em cima da mesa.  
  
"Você já viu que imenso é este animal? Mata ele logo John..." Marguerite estava desesperada.  
  
"Tudo bem se for pra vocês pararem com essas frescuras..." Roxton foi com o pé na direção da barata que estava ali dando bobeira.  
  
"Nãooo....." Challenger veio correndo do laboratório com um vidrinho na mão. Ele empurrou Roxton pra longe da barata. – "O que você pensa que está fazendo...." Ele colocou a barata dentro do vidro. – "Vocês querem acabar com o meu inseto seus monstros." E saiu da sala.  
  
Roxton não sabia o que dizer e jogou um olhar pra Marguerite que ia descendo lentamente do sofá, as outras duas garotas faziam o mesmo.  
  
"Eu acho que ele brigou com a gente..."  
  
"Parece que eu e o Malone não vamos mais precisar trabalhar no laboratório hoje." Roxton chegou perto de Marguerite e pegou a mão dela – "Quer fazer um pic-nic comigo? Com direito a café e a minha companhia." Ele deu "aquele" sorriso pra ela.  
  
"Parece ótimo meu amor, desde que seja bem longe de baratas..."  
  
"Eu vou fazer uma pesquisa de "Por que as mulheres tem tanto medo de baratas?", e quero a versão de vocês, Marguerite já que você vai sair com o Roxton eu falo com você depois, além de escrever o episódio de hoje no meu diário...."  
  
"Malone eu posso responder agora a sua pergunta." Ela foi chegando perto dele – "É por que elas são enormes e nojentas, está satisfeito?" Ela foi chegando mais perto – "E nem pense em citar nomes nessa sua narraçãozinha, porque se não eu rasgo as folhas do seu diário."  
  
"Não assusta o garoto Marguerite, vem vamos arrumar as coisas pra nós levarmos." Os dois foram pra cozinha.  
  
"Eu não quero falar sobre baratas Ned, eu e Finn vamos voltar lá pra baixo."  
  
"Façam o que vocês quiserem, mais eu ainda vou escrever o que aconteceu hoje."  
  
E cada um foi para um lado.  
  
******  
  
"John eu estou cansada, nós não podemos fazer esse pic-nic por aqui..." Ela parou e sentou numa pedra.  
  
"Deixa de ser preguiçosa meu amor, falta pouco, e quando nós chegarmos no lago nós podemos nos refrescar um pouco."  
  
Antes de Marguerite se levantar para eles continuarem sua jornada, eles ouviram estrondos. "T-Rex, vem Marguerite." Roxton pegou ela pela mão e os dois saíram correndo.( E o T-Rex atrás)  
  
"Pra onde nós vamos John?" Ele largou a mão dela.  
  
"Tem uma caverna logo alí, vamos depressa."  
  
Roxton correu na frente e já estava quase na caverna.  
  
"JOHNNN...." Era Marguerite gritando, ela tinha caído a alguns metros atrás dele.  
  
"Marguerite...." Ele correu pra ela e a ajudou a levantar.  
  
Algum tempo depois os dois estavam na caverna. Roxton olhou pra Marguerite e ela estava chorando.  
  
"O que foi? Você se machucou?" Ele largou suas coisas no chão.  
  
"Minha perna John, eu não consigo mexer."  
  
"Senta aqui." Ele ajudou ela a sentar no chão. – "Deixa eu ver." Ele levantou a saia dela e tirou sua bota. Ao tirar a bota de Marguerite ele viu que a perna dela estava ficando inchada. Ele colocou a mão na perna dela, pra ver o que tinha acontecido.  
  
"Aiii, Roxton. Dói." As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela.  
  
"Mas que droga, está quebrada." Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela – "Fica calma, eu vou ver se eu acho alguma coisa pra fazer uma tala, mas eu queria mesmo é levar você pra casa, se esse maldito T-Rex não estivesse aí na entrada da caverna."  
  
"E nós vamos perder a emoção de fazer um pic-nic, em uma caverna?" Ela brincou com ele, tentando esquecer um pouco a dor.  
  
"Você tem que admitir que nossos pic-nics são os mais emocionantes do planeta, pena que nós nunca conseguimos comer o que levamos." Os dois começaram a rir.  
  
"Aqui" Ele pegou umas madeiras perto da entrada – "Vou fazer a tala com isso." Ele sentou na frente dela colocou as madeiras no chão e começou a tirar sua camisa.  
  
"Não John, não estraga a sua camisa por minha causa..."  
  
"Marguerite eu tenho que ter alguma coisa pra fazer a tala, não tem problema eu estragar minha camisa com você, a não ser que você queira dar a sua." Ele deu um sorriso já sabendo a resposta dela.  
  
"Tudo bem, faz isso de uma vez..." Ele rasgou a camisa.  
  
"Agüenta um pouco que vai doer." Ele começou a enrolar a perna dela, e Marguerite fechou os olhos pra não pensar muito na dor. - "Pronto, eu vou colocar um cobertor no chão pra você deitar, enquanto nós esperamos o nosso amiguinho ir embora. Eu sou um burro meu amor, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção em você."  
  
"Não começa John, a culpa não é sua, eu é que vivo rolando no chão, nunca vi uma pessoa cair tanto como eu." Ela deu um beijinho na boca dele.  
  
"Você quer água?" Ele pegou o cantil e deu pra ela, depois estendeu o cobertor no chão. – "Vem, eu vou te ajudar a deitar alí." Ele pegou ela no colo e colocou em cima do cobertor.  
  
"Se eu receber esse tratamento cada vez que eu quebrar uma parte do meu corpo, você já sabe não é?" Eles começaram a rir.  
  
"Me desculpa Marguerite, você sabe que se eu pudesse sentiria dor por você." Ela deitou no cobertor.  
  
"Eu também sentiria dor por você John. Deita aqui comigo, ou você tem algum lugar melhor pra ir?" Ele deitou no lado dela e colocou um braço em baixo da cabeça dela e ficou fazendo carinho em seu rosto. Que estava encostado no seu tórax nu.(Olha o tórax de novo)  
  
"Ei John, não conta pra ninguém que eu chorei."  
  
"Depois que já viram você com medo de uma baratinha."  
  
***********  
  
"Malone onde está o Roxton?" Challenger veio do laboratório. Malone que estava escrevendo no diário parou para olhar pra Challenger.  
  
"Ele foi fazer um pic-nic com a Marguerite."  
  
"Que hora boa pra ir se agarrar com a Marguerite, logo quando eu preciso dele. E Verônica e Finn?"  
  
"Estão lá em baixo."  
  
"Não gosto de incomodar você quando está escrevendo, mas parece que você é o único que sobrou para me ajudar no laboratório."  
  
"Mas que droga, da próxima vez eu vou sair também." Malone pensou, mas seguiu Challenger para o laboratório.  
  
*******  
  
"Vê vamo joga cartas? Daqui a pouco vai escurece mesmo e não vai da pra faze mais nada na horta."  
  
"Tudo bem Finn, vamos subir... daqui a pouco tenho que fazer o jantar, a Marguerite e o Roxton estão demorando, você não acha?"  
  
"Eles devem te achado alguma coisa melhor pra faze..."  
  
********  
  
Roxton levantou a cabeça para olhar pra entrada da caverna. Depois olhou pra Marguerite que tinha dormido, ele deu beijo na testa dela e tentou se levantar fazendo o mínimo de movimento possível para não acorda-la. Ele chegou na entrada da caverna e deu uma olhada em volta, depois saiu pra verificar. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou.  
  
"Marguerite nós já podemos ir." Ele juntou suas coisas, Marguerite não se mexeu do lugar, então ele a enrolou no cobertor e pegou ela no colo. Marguerite abriu os olhos.  
  
"Nós já podemos ir?" Ela perguntou meio sonolenta – "Você pode me colocar no chão John."  
  
"Não tudo bem, eu levo você, a casa da árvore está perto, nós só vamos demorar um pouco mais de tempo para chegar lá." Ela sabia que não adiantava discutir com ele, então ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e voltou a dormir.  
  
******  
  
"O jantar está pronto!!!!" Verônica gritou da cozinha.  
  
"O cheiro está ótimo Verônica." Malone veio do laboratório com Challenger.  
  
"Onde estão Roxton e Marguerite?" Challenger procurou.  
  
"Não sei, eu estou ficando preocupada já escureceu e eles ainda não voltaram. Eu acho que eu vou atrás deles." Verônica colocou os pratos em cima da mesa. – "Vocês podem comer que...." Ela virou pro elevador que estava subindo.  
  
"Deve ser eles." Finn disse sentando na cadeira.  
  
Quando o elevador subiu Roxton saiu de dentro com Marguerite, ainda dormindo, em seus braços.  
  
"Vejo que a Rainha dormiu e você teve que carregar ela até aqui." Roxton olhou pro jornalista com uma cara séria. E levou Marguerite em direção ao sofá.  
  
"Não enche Malone, ela quebrou a perna." Ele colocou ela no sofá, ao sentir que estava descendo Marguerite acordou.  
  
"Me desculpe Roxton eu não sabia."  
  
"Deixa eu ver sua perna Marguerite." Challenger abriu o cobertor. A perna de Marguerite estava pior do que antes.  
  
"Como é que ela fez isso?" Verônica chegou perto para ver.  
  
"Foi por uma tolice, nós estávamos correndo de um T-Rex e eu caí, e deu nisso que vocês estão vendo."  
  
"Roxton dá pra você levar ela pro quarto, eu vou fazer uma tala melhor e vou dar alguma coisa pra dor, ela está com um pouco de febre, mas amanhã ela já vai estar melhor."  
  
"Tudo bem George." Roxton pegou ela no colo mais uma vez e a levou para o quarto.  
  
CONTINUA....... 


	2. Parte 2

"FRACTURE"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
"To muito feliz que vcs tenham gostado então aí vai a continuação... me perdoem se novos capítulos demorarem pra sair mais é que a Facul ta tomando muito o meu tempo..." Beijo meninas.... Continuem a ler Sem vcs eu não sou nada.  
  
*********  
  
Parte 2  
  
"Pronto Roxton, já terminei... Deixa ela descansar um pouco para acabar com a febre, coloca esse pano úmido na testa dela." Challenger deu um pano pra ele.  
  
"Obrigada George." E Challenger saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos.  
  
"Eu estou com frio John..." Roxton pegou um cobertor e tampou ela.  
  
"Está melhor?" Ele colocou o pano na testa dela.  
  
"Sim." Ela estava quase dormindo por causa do remédio que Challenger deu pra dor. John deu um beijo nela.  
  
"Eu estou com peninha de você sabia, não gosto de te ver doente. Eu estou indo, vou deixar você dormir." Ele beijou ela de novo.  
  
"Não John, fica aqui até eu dormir, e não precisa ter pena, porque eu tenho um homem muito lindo e muito gostosinho cuidando de mim." Ele sorriu pra ela.  
  
"Tudo bem meu amor, descansa um pouquinho."  
  
*********  
  
"Pô Ned tu deu um forão hoje falando aquilo da Marguerite."  
  
"E eu ia saber que a Marguerite estava com a perna quebrada."  
  
"Mas mesmo que ela não tivesse, você não tinha que ter falado nada, você sabe que o Roxton não gosta." Verônica sentou ao lado dele no sofá.  
  
"E agora o Roxton vai ficar mimando ela. Ela vai ficar uma enjoada." Malone se levantou e sentou na mesa.  
  
"Claro que ele vai mimar ela, ela é a namorada dele, você queria que ele mimasse você?" Verônica tirou sarro da cara do Malone, que fechou a cara, e Finn desatou a rir.  
  
"Tudo bem garotas deixem ele em paz, ele já pediu desculpa." Challenger chegou perto de Finn e pegou o baralho que ela estava segurando.  
  
"Qué joga Challenger?" Finn perguntou.  
  
"Eu acho que não vai ser uma má idéia. Que tal se todos jogarmos?"  
  
"Pra mim está bem." Malone concordou seguido por Verônica.  
  
Todos sentaram a mesa pra jogar. Alguns minutos depois do jogo ter sido iniciado, Roxton saiu do quarto e foi pra sala.  
  
"Verônica tem alguma coisa pra comer?" Roxton parou atrás dela.  
  
"Tem ali no balcão da cozinha." Roxton foi pra cozinha e colocou algumas coisas num prato. – "Como é que está a Marguerite?"  
  
"Ela está dormindo, acho que hoje eu vou dormir no meu quarto velho pra dar espaço pra ela na cama, Verônica depois dá para você me arrumar um lençol limpo?"  
  
"Claro, Roxton."  
  
"O que vocês estão jogando?"  
  
"Pocker."  
  
"Você desistiu do laboratório hoje George?" Roxton falava enquanto comia.  
  
"Não resisti a um bom jogo."  
  
Roxton sentou no sofá pra terminar de comer, enquanto o resto dos habitantes da casa da árvore faziam barulho na mesa.  
  
**********  
  
"John?" Marguerite acordou no meio da noite.  
  
"Aqui meu amor." Ele foi pro antigo quarto dele, mas acabou estranhando, porque fazia tempo que ele não dormia lá, então ele voltou para o quarto de Marguerite e sentou em uma cadeira perto da cama.  
  
"Por que você não deitou na cama?"  
  
"Eu não queria te incomodar."  
  
"Mas a cama é sua também, e eu me sinto melhor com você aqui do meu lado."  
  
"Tudo bem, você quer alguma coisa?"  
  
"Você poderia me ajudar a ir ao banheiro?"  
  
"É só isso que você quer?"  
  
"É..." Ele pegou ela no colo.  
  
"Para uma pessoa que poderia pedir qualquer coisa, você não quer muito, não é?"  
  
"Já que você quer fazer coisas por mim, comida ia bem também."  
  
"Seu desejo é uma ordem."  
  
**********  
  
"Finn, deixa torrada para os outros."  
  
"Que saco Vê eu só peguei mais uma."  
  
"Ainda bem que eu acordei cedo e já peguei a minha." Malone comia e ia escrevendo no diário.  
  
"É, mas o Challenger, o Roxton e a Marguerite ainda não comeram e essas ultimas são pra eles, a Finn já comeu umas cinco."  
  
"Bom dia, pessoal." Roxton veio do quarto com a Marguerite do colo.  
  
"Bom dia Marguerite, você parece muito bem." Roxton sentou ela numa cadeira e sentou ao lado dela. Verônica deu pratos pra eles.  
  
"Com um homem como esse me carregando pra onde eu quero, quem não estaria."  
  
"A sua perna ainda está doendo?" Malone perguntou.  
  
"Com o remédio que o Challenger me deu eu não sinto nada."  
  
"Roxton hoje nós podemos fazer umas muletas pra ela."  
  
"Não é necessário Malone...."  
  
"John você vai fazer as muletas pra mim, não tem como você ficar vinte e quatro horas grudado em mim pra me levar aonde eu quero. Eu tenho que ficar com essa coisa na perna por quase um mês."  
  
"Se é assim que você quer." Ele fez uma carinha de triste.  
  
"Ah, meu amor, não faz assim. Você faz tanta questão de me carregar?" Ela colocou a mão na parte de trás do pescoço dele.  
  
"É que assim eu tenho uma desculpa pra ficar com você."  
  
"Mas nós vamos ficar juntos como nós sempre ficamos, agora desmancha esse bico porque nós vamos poder ficar o dia todo juntos hoje, só não me inventa pic-nic."  
  
"Nunca dá certo Marguerite, e dessa vez tu quebro a pata." Finn levantou da mesa.  
  
"Eu não tenho pata Finn."  
  
Todo mundo riu do jeito que a Finn falou com a Marguerite.  
  
***********  
  
Marguerite estava na sacada lendo um livro, mas sua perna estava começando a latejar, e isso a estava incomodando. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou o sol da manhã bater em seu rosto.  
  
"Meu amor, você está dormindo?" Ela não abriu os olhos.  
  
"Não John."  
  
"Eu já terminei e queria que você experimentasse pra ver se a altura ficou boa."  
  
"Tudo bem, me ajuda a levantar?" Ele pegou ela pelo braço, pôs ela de pé. Depois deu as muletas pra ela.  
  
"Anda um pouco..." Marguerite deu alguns passos.  
  
"Está ótimo amor, obrigada." Marguerite beijou ele pra agradecer. – "Eu tenho que pedir para o Challenger mais remédio, minha perna está começando a doer."  
  
"Eu vou com você, é bom eu ficar por perto até você se acostumar com a muleta."  
  
"Obvio que você vai ficar por perto, esqueceu o que eu te disse agora pouca que nós vamos passar o dia todo juntos?"  
  
"E eu ia esquecer disso?" Ela estava descendo alguns degraus que tinha ao sair da sacada, e Roxton estava do lado com o braço um pouco levantado, pro caso de precisar segura-la.  
  
"Além do mais, eu tenho alguns planos para essa tarde, lá no nosso quarto." Ela olhou pra ele com seu olhar mais sensual.  
  
"Você quer fazer amor? Mas e a sua perna?"  
  
"E desde quando você faz amor com a minha perna?" Os dois riram um pouquinho. – "É só tomar cuidado, e nós não fazemos amor a dois dias e eu sei que você quer." Eles já estavam quase nas escadas que davam para o laboratório.  
  
"Você não precisa fazer só porque eu estou com vontade."  
  
"Ei, e eu não tenho vontades? E não estou disposta a correr o risco de você ir procurar outra piranha voodoo da selva."  
  
"Acho melhor nós encerrarmos esse assunto. Nós vamos fazer amor depois." Marguerite começou a descer os degraus.  
  
"Boa decisão." Parecia que eles tinham levado uma hora só pra chegar na escada, que por sinal tinha muitos degarus. Então Roxton pegou ela no colo e carregou até lá embaixo.  
  
"Você está parecendo uma lesma, Marguerite, eu perdi a paciência."  
  
CONTINUAAAAAA............ 


	3. Parte 3

"FRACTURE"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
"Oii, pessoal, desculpem a demora, meu computador deu um lapso, e não pensem que ele já está bom... por favor rezem por ele.... Mandem review.... e por favor não queiram me matar se não der para eu mandar de novo. Bjos adoro vcs.... Para minhas "ídalas" Lady K e Lady F continuo lendo suas fics...."  
  
=o) (o=  
  
Parte 3  
  
"John se você virar um pouco pro lado vai dar certo."  
  
"Pra você né, porque eu não consigo."  
  
"John eu tenho que apoiar minha perna na cama pra não doer."  
  
Roxton e Marguerite estavam tentando achar uma posição confortável para fazer amor, mas pelo jeito não estava dando.  
  
"Espera vamos pensar..." John parou e olhou para ela, depois de um tempo em silêncio ele começou a rir.  
  
"O que foi John...."  
  
"Eu nunca pensei que fosse estar um dia tentando arrumar um jeito pra fazer amor com a minha mulher, ainda mais porque ela está com a perna quebrada, isso é coisa de criança amor, quebrar a perna quando cai." Marguerite estava rindo.  
  
"Tá, mais nós vamos continuar ou não? Nós podemos desistir." Ela encostou no rosto dele.  
  
"Não, amor." Ele começou a beija-la que correspondia.  
  
"Está bem mais como?"  
  
"Nós podemos fazer do método tradicional, eu fico por cima assim você deixa sua perna machucada apoiada e é só afastar um pouco a outra. Deixa eu colocar um travesseiro embaixo da sua perna." Ele pegou um travesseiro e levantou a perna dela.  
  
"John cuidado com a minha perna."  
  
"Tudo bem amor, agora vamos tirar a sua blusa...." Ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela de baixo para cima. Depois ele beijava a barriga dela. – "Ainda bem que você já está sem a saia."  
  
"Amor você é que foi apresado e tirou a roupa toda."  
  
"Eu sou é prático." Ele foi subindo, e finalmente a livrou da blusa.  
  
"Você é muito gostosinho.... me beija John. Mas cuidado com a minha perna."  
  
"Ai que chata Marguerite, eu estou cuidando." Ele foi para beija-la.  
  
"Nunca é demais avisar.... além do mais você está quase se jogando em cima dela." Roxton deu uma olhada para baixo pra verificar se ele estava em cima da perna dela.  
  
"Não exagera Marguerite estou bem longe. Por que você não fica um pouco de boca fechada?" Ele ia beija-la, mas Marguerite o empurrou para o lado e ele caiu de costas no chão.  
  
"Que tal você beijar o travesseiro, ele não fala sabia." Ela cruzou os braços. Roxton levantou do chão.  
  
"Ohh, mulherzinha enfezada. Eu não posso falar nada para você."  
  
"O que parece é que eu é que não posso falar nada. A minha perna ainda dói sabia, eu estava fazendo um esforço pra ver se nós conseguíamos fazer amor e você fica me mandando calar a boca, ninguém me manda calar a boca John Roxton." Roxton sentou ao lado dela na cama.  
  
"Eu não mandei você calar a boca." Ele se jogou de costas na cama ao lado dela.  
  
"É o que se entende por 'fica de boca fechada', e já que é o que você quer, eu não vou mais falar com você." Eles ficaram os dois, deitados de barriga pra cima olhando para o teto, sem se falar por um bom tempo. Dez minutos depois.  
  
"Amor você ainda está brava comigo?" Roxton olhou para ela.  
  
"Estou." Ela respondeu séria, John olhou para o teto de novo. E dois segundos depois.  
  
"E agora?" Ele perguntou.  
  
"Ainda estou." E ela não olhava para ele.  
  
"E quem sabe agora?" Marguerite não resistiu e foi obrigada a rir.  
  
"Você é um chato sabia...." Ele se virou para ela, e colocou um braço em volta de sua cintura.  
  
"E você também, é por isso que nós estamos juntos." Ele beijou o pescoço dela.  
  
"Eu pensei que fosse por amor." Ele estava cada vez mais perto.  
  
"Por isso, e também por sexo." Ele foi indo pra cima dela.  
  
"Ai John minha...." Ela colocou as mãos no tórax dele e o empurrou para cima.  
  
"Perna, eu sei. Calma amor, eu vou tomar cuidado. Nós vamos tentar de novo?"  
  
"Não sei deixa eu pensar." Ele começou a beija-la.  
  
"Já pensou?" Ele olhou para ela.  
  
"Já." Ela colocou o braço em volta do pescoço dele e foi com a boca na direção da dele.  
  
"Que bom que você pensa rápido."  
  
=o) (o=  
  
Verônica e Finn estavam fazendo competição de mergulho e Malone estava só olhando, da beira do lago.  
  
"Olha esse Vê...." Finn pulou de cima da pedra e deu uma barrigada na água, antes mesmo de Verônica poder virar para olhar para ela. Malone desatou a rir, seguido por Verônica.  
  
"Você se superou Finn, esse foi com certeza o melhor." Malone falou pra ela.  
  
"Perfeito..." Verônica falou em meio aos risos.  
  
"HÁ HÁ HÁ... Muito engraçadinho vocês dois..." Ela saiu da água com a mão na barriga. – "Tá doendo tá, que gente chata." Ela se sentou no chão.  
  
"Mas que foi engraçado, foi Finn." Verônica disse para a garota do Futuro. Finn começou a rir.  
  
"Que feio!!! Virei um pato." E os três riram juntos.  
  
"Vamos ficar mais um tempo aqui e depois vamos embora." Malone deu um espaço para as duas garotas sentarem no lençol.  
  
"Tá bom, tem alguma coisa pra cume ai Vê?" Verônica estava perto da cesta.  
  
"Tem Finn, o que você quer? Fruta ou sanduíche?"  
  
"Que pergunta Vê?" E Verônica deu um sanduíche pra ela.  
  
=o) (o=  
  
Eram quase quatro horas da tarde, Marguerite não tinha conseguido dormir depois dos "exercícios físicos" que ela tinha feito com Roxton, ele como sempre estava dormindo de barriga pra baixo, roncando. Ela se sentou na cama e colocou suas roupas, depois pegou suas muletas que estavam ao lado da cama e foi para a sala.  
  
"Vamos terminar de ler o livro Madge." Ela disse para ela mesma. Não havia um ruído na casa da árvore, Challenger como sempre estava trancado no laboratório, e os outros ainda não haviam voltado de seu passeio. Marguerite pegou o livro e deitou no sofá, ficando com as pernas para cima e um pouco inclinada por causa das almofadas que colocou nas costas. Depois tranqüilamente abriu o livro e começou a ler. Ela estava tão compenetrada, que não percebeu quando chegaram perto dela.  
  
"Por que você saiu da cama?" Marguerite deu um pulo. Era Roxton que tinha acordado, ele estava sem as botas e com a camisa um pouco aberta pra fora das calças, estava esfregando os olhos, sinal de que ainda estava com sono.  
  
"Eu queria ler um pouco John." Ela olhou para ele.  
  
"Posso ficar aqui com você?" Ele nem esperou ela responder e se jogou no sofá, na parte de dentro, ficando um pouco de lado, já que o sofá era pequeno para os dois.  
  
"Ah, amor eu quero ler..."  
  
"Eu não estou impedindo, deixa eu ver o que você está lendo." Ele tirou o livro das mão dela e olhou a capa. – "O Homem Invisível, H. G. Wells.... Pensei que você já tivesse lido esse Marguerite."  
  
"E eu já li..." Ela pegou o livro de volta – "Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ler de novo. Agora sai daqui que eu quero continuar minha leitura."  
  
"Deixa eu ficar, prometo que não vou te incomodar." Ele colocou a cabeça no peito dela e um braço em volta da sua cintura – "Você podia fazer um carinho na minha cabeça enquanto lê." Ele fechou os olhos. Marguerite sorriu e colocou o braço em volta dele.  
  
"Está bem, mas vê se não começa a roncar e nem me joga pra fora do sofá." Com a mão esquerda ela segurava o livro e com a direita passava os dedos entre os cabelos dele. Não demorou muito e Marguerite percebeu que a respiração de Roxton ficou mais leve, sinal que ele havia dormido. E os dois ficaram ali o resto da tarde, Marguerite lendo e Roxton dormindo.  
  
CONTINUA...... =) =) =) 


	4. Parte 4

"FRACTURE"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
##  
  
Parte 4  
  
Estava começando a escurecer quando os outros habitantes chegaram. Marguerite ainda estava lendo, Roxton ainda estava dormindo e Challenger não tinha dado sinal de vida. Verônica viu Marguerite no sofá e foi até ela. Finn e Malone foram comer.  
  
"O Roxton está dormindo á essa hora?" Ela falou cochichando para não acorda- lo enquanto sentava no sofá em frente a Marguerite. Marguerite fechou o livro e colocou em cima de uma mesinha que tinha ao lado, mas não parava de fazer carinho em Roxton, já que estava com o braço apoiado não cansava.  
  
"Quando ele não tem nada pra fazer fica assim." Marguerite respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. – "Quer ver uma coisa?" Marguerite parou de mexer no cabelo dele e ele na mesma hora esfregou a cabeça nela para ela continuar, mas não acordava. Quando Marguerite começou a mexer de novo, ele parou. As duas começaram a rir.  
  
"Homens... parecem crianças as vezes." Verônica falou.  
  
"São grandes, fortes e meio abobalhados, e nós não vivemos sem eles." As duas não paravam de rir, então Roxton acordou com o barulho. Ele se esticou um pouquinho e abriu os olhos.  
  
"Por que vocês estão rindo?" Ele bocejou.  
  
"Não é nada John, assunto de mulher." Ele foi saindo do sofá.  
  
"Ihh, então acho melhor sair daqui...eu vou lá lavar o rosto e fazer café pra gente." Ele a beijou na boca e foi se ajeitar um pouco.  
  
"Como é que foi o passeio de vocês?" Marguerite perguntou.  
  
"Estava ótimo, tirando a Finn que deu uma barrigada na água, o resto foi perfeito, nenhum dinossauro ou inimigos."  
  
"Pena que eu não posso sair, não ia conseguir dar dois passos sem cair, e se precisasse correr de um dinossauro então... Mas foi muito bom ficar aqui com o John, só nós dois."  
  
"E o Challenger? Ele estava aí também..." Verônica perguntou. Marguerite se sentou no sofá e fez um movimento para se levantar, Verônica foi até ela e a ajudou.  
  
"Você sabe que o Challenger não conta, se deixar ele não sai mas lá de dentro do laboratório." As duas foram para a cozinha e sentaram na mesa, onde Finn e Malone tinham enchido a mesa com comida.  
  
"É evidente que eu saio do meu laboratório, embora aquele seja o meu lugar favorito na casa." Challenger apareceu na cozinha. Segundos depois Roxton apareceu e foi direto para o fogão, colocar água para ferver.  
  
"Saiu da toca George?" Marguerite perguntou.  
  
"Uma hora um homem tem que comer, Marguerite." Challenger sentou a mesa. Verônica, Malone e Finn estavam comendo, mas Marguerite estava esperando o café que Roxton estava fazendo.  
  
"John, vai demorar muito?"  
  
"Tem que esperar a água ferver amor..."  
  
"Isso quer dizer que eu vou demorar para ter meu café." Roxton sentou ao lado dela.  
  
"Deixa de ser apresada!!!" Ele beijou o rosto dela.  
  
"Eu estou com fome..."  
  
"Vai comendo e depois toma o café, que enjoada."  
  
"Eu sou enjoada, é?" Ela encostou a boca no ouvido dele e cochichou.- "Uma semana sem fazer amor..." Roxton já começou a reclamar.  
  
"Que isso Marguerite, eu só estava brincando amor." Ele pegou a mão dela. – "O que eu posso fazer para você repensar o assunto?" Ele olhou para ela com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.  
  
"O que foi que ela te disse Roxton?" O sempre repórter perguntou.  
  
"Não é da sua conta Malone." Roxton olhou para ele de canto de olho. Querendo dizer "Seu metido".  
  
"John, você pode começar indo ali fazer o meu café, e depois uma massagem antes de ir dormir ia bem."  
  
"Está bem, você não vai me enrolar não é?"  
  
"Se você fizer o que eu te pedi, não." Marguerite pegou uma torrada.  
  
"Eu amo você!!!!" Roxton deu um beijão na boca dela e levantou para fazer o café.  
  
"Você tem que me ensina a faze isso um dia Madge, como você consegue que ele faça tudo que você quer?" Finn perguntou.  
  
"Você vai aprender sozinha Finn, eu tenho certeza." Marguerite respondeu.  
  
"Não entendo essas coisas de mulher, sempre com truques." Malone comentou.  
  
"Eu acho que eu vou começar a fazer analises científicas sofre elas garoto, posso começar por Marguerite, Verônica e Finn..." As três olharam para ele.  
  
"Eu não vou ser sua cobaia George..." Marguerite foi a primeira a responder.  
  
"Eu também não..." Verônica levantou da mesa e foi colocar uns pratos na pia.  
  
"Tá ligado Challenger que eu não to afim."  
  
"Parece que a sua análise científica vai ficar para outro dia Challenger." Roxton falou da cozinha enquanto colocava a água no café.  
  
"Pois para seu governo, eu não preciso do consentimento delas para observa- las." Challenger pegou sua xícara e foi para o laboratório.  
  
"É impressão minha, ou ele está ficando mais folgado..." Marguerite comentou.  
  
"Deixa ele Marguerite, daqui a pouco ele acha algo melhor pra fazer." Verônica foi se sentar no sofá e Finn foi atrás dela com um sanduíche na mão.  
  
"Espero que sim, eu tenho outras coisas mais importantes para me preocupar." Roxton chegou perto dela com o café.  
  
''Pronto, meu amor, vê se está bom."  
  
"Eu não preciso nem experimentar para dizer que esta maravilhoso, seu café é o melhor do mundo. Obrigada amor." Marguerite deu uma soprada no café para esfriar um pouco. Roxton foi pegar uma xícara para ele e depois sentou ao lado dela.  
  
"Não vou conseguir dormir tão cedo, quem mandou dormir a tarde toda."  
  
"Pois eu vou conseguir dormir muito bem, e você vai fazer massagem em mim e depois vai ficar lá abraçadinho comigo até eu dormir..."  
  
"Hum, isso é castigo? Se for, eu vou querer ser castigado pra sempre." Marguerite riu da cara de safado ele estava fazendo.  
  
"Verônica eu quero que você me ajude a dar uma olhada nos meus diários..." Ele levantou da cadeira.  
  
"Pra que Ned!!!"  
  
"Verônica?"  
  
"Está bem...." Ela levantou do sofá.  
  
"Lá na biblioteca."  
  
"Então vamos de uma vez que eu quero dormir daqui a pouco."  
  
"Eu não pretendo tomar muito o seu tempo..." Os dois foram para a biblioteca.  
  
"O Malone não sabe mais o que fazer pra chamar a atenção da Verônica..." Roxton falou se encostando na cadeira.  
  
"Por que ele fica rodeando tanto, ele não tem muita iniciativa não é?" Marguerite foi pegar as muletas para levantar, e uma delas caiu no chão. – "Mas que droga!!!" Ela foi se esticar para pegar.  
  
"Deixa que eu pego amor." John levantou da cadeira e pegou a muleta e deu para ela. – "Onde você vai Marguerite."  
  
"No banheiro John..."  
  
"Quer saber, deixa que eu te levo." Ele a pegou no colo.  
  
"Vai começar de novo John..." Marguerite colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
  
"Faz parte do meu castigo Marguerite." Ele sorriu.  
  
"Ah tá, eu digo o que faz parte do seu castigo... e daqui a pouco você vai pedir pra eu te bater..."  
  
"Se for em cima da cama..." Ele a beijou.  
  
"Seu safado!!!"  
  
"Eu sei...." Marguerite começou a rir.  
  
"Ai meu Deus, eu durmo com um homem louco."

CONTINUAAA............


	5. Parte Final

"FRACTURE"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
#######  
  
Parte Final  
  
Marguerite estava deitada na cama tampada só com o lençol, Roxton estava fazendo massagem na perna dela, com um óleo que exalava um perfume ótimo. John estava massageando o pé dela agora. Marguerite estava adorando e John mais ainda.  
  
"Está bom desse jeito amor?"  
  
"Melhor é impossível..." Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta.  
  
"Mas quem é agora?" John parou de massagear o pé de Marguerite. "QUEM É?" Ele gritou dali mesmo.  
  
"Sou eu, Challenger, posso entrar?."  
  
"Espera um pouco..." John pegou o robe e deu para Marguerite e foi até a porta – "Aconteceu alguma coisa George?"  
  
"Não, é que eu fiz um gesso e quero colocar na perna de Marguerite."  
  
"Pode entrar, mas eu não sei se ela vai querer..."  
  
"O que foi George?"  
  
"É que eu desenvolvi esse gesso no meu laboratório e gostaria de colocar na sua perna."  
  
"Ah não George, isso aí vai coçar, e vai ficar pesando na minha perna."  
  
"Vai ficar bem melhor que essa tala, e eu cubro sua perna com algodão, ou algo do tipo, além do mais sua perna corre o risco de ficar torta com essa tala, riscos estes que vão ser reduzidos com o gesso." Marguerite olhou para Roxton, que fez uma cara querendo dizer "Você decide."  
  
"Ai está bem, mais se me incomodar eu vou querer tirar."  
  
Depois do gesso ter sido colocado devidamente na perna de Marguerite, ela parou e ficou olhando aquela coisa na perna dela.  
  
"Olha isso, minha perna está igual a de um elefante."  
  
"Não faz drama, vai ser melhor para você." Challenger disse para ela – "Bem, já estou indo dormir, boa noite."  
  
"Boa Noite, George." Os dois disseram. Marguerite fez um bico enorme. John sentou ao lado dela.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai, que bico mais lindo..." John ficou a beijando. – "Vamos continuar de onde paramos. Por que você não tira esse robe." Marguerite tirou o robe e deitou na cama.  
  
"Engraçado, eu acho que eu poderia muito bem usar o robe enquanto você faz essa massagem."  
  
"Mas aí perderia toda a graça...."  
  
######  
  
Na manha seguinte, Marguerite foi a primeira a acordar, para a surpresa de Roxton quando a ouviu o chamar, John deu uma levantadinha na cabeça.  
  
"Desculpa te acordar amor, mas é que eu não consigo mais dormir, e queria que você fosse tomar café comigo." John se esticou na cama.  
  
"Faz parte do castigo isso?" Marguerite deu um beijo na têmpora dele.  
  
"Não querido, seu castigo já acabou ontem... Na verdade só estou te chamando porque você faz café melhor do que eu."  
  
"Ohh, sabia que tinha que ter um interesse por trás disso..." John fechou os olhos.  
  
"Você vem John?" Marguerite passou a mão no tórax dele.  
  
"Sim." Ele sentou na cama e bocejou. Marguerite se sentou do lado dela na cama, se apoiou na cama para levantar e foi pulando de um pé só até o guarda-roupa.  
  
"John, branco ou azul?" Marguerite perguntou para ele, enquanto ela olhava as roupas deles.  
  
"Branco para você e azul para mim...." Marguerite jogou uma camisa pra ele, em cima da cama, e colocou a dela, depois ela colocou a saia pela cabeça, porque não conseguia se equilibrar para pôr por baixo.  
  
"John vamos?"  
  
"Já estou indo!!!" Ele levantou da cama e ia para porta. Marguerite começou a rir.  
  
"Querido... coloca uma calça, você vai assustar as garotas com esse troço balançando." Roxton olhou para baixo e viu que estava nu da cintura para baixo, e riu dele mesmo.  
  
"Você é que faz isso comigo... fica me acordando assim cedo, sendo que eu fui dormir bem depois de você."  
  
"Ai que reclamão." Marguerite pegou as muletas e saiu do quarto, Roxton ficou para vestir as calças.  
  
#######  
  
Marguerite estava sentada de perna para cima, no sofá, Finn chegou perto dela.  
  
"Pô Madge, muito legal teu gesso, deixa eu escrever nele?" Finn perguntou a ela.  
  
"Escrever Finn? Mais que idéia, até parece."  
  
"Ah Madge, a gente fazia isso no futuro, era muito legal. E o seu ia se o primeiro gesso que eu ia escrever, eu só fazia desenho." Ela ajoelhou no chão e ficou de frente para Marguerite – "Deixa Madge, deixa... eu ia fica muito feliz." Marguerite olhou para ela.  
  
"Ai está bem, vai lá pegar alguma coisa para escrever..." Finn saiu correndo e voltou com uma caneta do Malone na mão.  
  
"Deixa eu ver onde eu vou escrever..." Então ela escreveu Finn, bem grande no lado da perna de Marguerite, e desenhou um bonequinho andando de skate em baixo. Nisso Verônica chegou na sala.  
  
"O que você está fazendo Finn?"  
  
"Finn está depredando meu gesso." Falou Marguerite.  
  
"Ah, deixa eu escrever também..." Verônica pegou a caneta de Finn, e escreveu "Vê e uma carinha sorrindo."  
  
"Agora estão felizes vocês duas?"  
  
"Estamos!!" As duas disseram juntas.  
  
"Parecem crianças...."  
  
"Quem parece criança Marguerite?" John chegou perto delas.  
  
"Finn e Verônica, olha o que elas fizeram na minha perna." Roxton olhou para o gesso e depois olhou para Finn e Verônica.  
  
"Legal deixa eu escrever também..." John pegou a caneta da mão de Verônica. Ai ele escreveu bem na parte da frente, onde dava para todos verem. "Te amo John, e depois desenhou em baixo um coração e dentro escreveu Mag John e fez uma flechinha no nome dele, e outra no nome dela. Na ponta da flecha que estava no nome dela ele escreveu gostosa e na dele super gostoso. As garotas começaram a rir.  
  
"Ah amor, só você..."  
  
"O que foi que o Roxton fez dessa vez?" Challenger perguntou quando viu o movimento da sala e todos rodeando Marguerite.  
  
"Ele escreveu que é super gostoso na perna de Marguerite...." Finn disse.  
  
"Escreveu? Mais porque? Deixa eu ver!!!" Ele chegou perto de Marguerite e olhou para a perna dela, que estava toda escrita. – "Mas olha só isso." Ele começou a rir. – "Deixa eu escrever também."  
  
"Até você George?" Marguerite não estava acreditando no que eles estavam fazendo. Ele pegou a caneta.  
  
"Eu faço parte da casa da árvore..."  
  
"E eu também!!" Ned chegou na sala. Challenger escreveu "Eureka, eu sou um gênio," e em baixo ele assinou George. – "Agora é minha vez!!!" Falou Malone. Ele escreveu "Que essa perna se cure logo, Ned."  
  
"Deu? Todos estão felizes agora?"  
  
"Ficou muito legal Madge!!!" Finn falou para ela.  
  
"O que é isso aqui que você desenhou Finn?" Marguerite perguntou para a garota do futuro.  
  
"É um carinha andando de skate."  
  
"Oh! E o que é um skate Finn?" Roxton perguntou.  
  
"Como é que eu vo explica... é uma tábua com quatro rodinhas, para desliza nas ruas."  
  
"Parece legal!!" Verônica falou para ela.  
  
"Obrigada Malone!!!" Marguerite agradeceu o que ele escreveu, e Ned sorriu para ela. – "e ainda bem que é só vocês que vão ver isso aqui, porque meu Deus, Challenger está se achando o super intelectual e John o super gostoso do platô." Todos começaram a rir.  
  
"Eu concordo com o Roxton na parte do super gostoso...." Finn falou. Roxton sorriu.  
  
"Ei Finn, esse homem já é meu!!!" Marguerite já se manifestou.  
  
"Convenhamos Marguerite..." Disse Verônica – "o problema é que nós não temos muitos homens civilizados aqui, você deu sorte." Ned e Challenger olharam para ela, querendo dizer "e nós?".  
  
"E quem disse que o John é civilizado, além do mais ele só é um pouco mais evoluído que um homem macaco..." Todos começaram a rir.  
  
"Ei..." Roxton ficou bravo.  
  
FIMMMMMMMMMMM 


End file.
